


In constant Denial

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anachronistic, Dirty Talk, Jealous!William, M/M, Slightly non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell believes that Sebastian is the only one for him, William is jealous and wants Grell all to himself. William can't make Grell stay with him and it gets frustrating so he chooses a new method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In constant Denial

Grell sat in his room idly playing with his hair, He was bored there was literally nothing to do. He sighed and laid back on his fluffy red pillows, he wasn't needed for reaping today, someone else was sent out in his place. He started thinking about how William talked to him this morning, he just seemed so angry and frustrated. Grell didn't know what he could've done to piss him off, he just shrugged it off and went to his room.

''Since I have a new Cell I might as well call up Sebby!'' He said giggling. He sat up in bed and dialed the butler's number. It rung twice,''Hello?'' ''Oh Sebby!'' He heard the other growl,''How did you get this number?'' ''Ciel let me have it, now I was wondering if we could talk for a little bit... I'm bored Sebby!'' He pouted.

Sebastian sighed,''i really should be working you thing.'' ''But pleeeeeeeeeeease!'' he whined trying to win the demon over. Sebastian sighed,''Only for two minutes.''

''yay! I've been so lonely with out you baby!'' Grell said cutely twirling his hair. ''You talk as if we actually spend time together.'' Sebastian sneered. Grell giggled,''ofcoarse we do darling.''

Grell's door opened,''Grell...who are you speaking to?'' William asked sternly. ''Um just a friend Will.'' Grell said shooing him. William then snatched the phone away,''Demon is this you?'' Grell whined and tried to retrieve his phone.

''Yes it is.'' Sebastian said flately. William hung up on him. ''AH! William no!'' Grell said still trying to get the phone. William threw it,''you should not communicate with that fool!'' ''Why does it bother you so much!?'' Grell whined and pouted. ''I does not bother me at all. I just rather not see you with his kind!'' William said.

Grell crossed his arms and turned away. William randomly said softly,''He arouses you doesn't he...'' Grell quirked a brow not understanding what this sudden discovery means, It's very obvious that Grell wants the demon butler more than anything but why does William care at all. Grell slowly turned back to Willaim,''Why does it matter?''

''You shouldn't lust after that creature.'' William says bitterly.

''It doesn't matter who i lust for William!'' Grell huffed,''How dare you treat a lady like this! My private business is my own!''

William ignored him and pointed to the see through red gown Grell was wearing, he toyed with one of the straps,''You're naked but this little see through gown is all that keeps anyone from seeing all of you completely, why do you wear these things?''

''I just like to William!'' Grell pulls the strap away from him and huffs again. ''You are such a teasing whore.'' William said bitterly.

''Excuse me!'' Grell said turning around,''What did you just call me!?''

''A whore... You like it though... I can tell it aroused you just to hear it pass through my lips...'' William said tracing a finger along Grell's hips.

''i don't know what your problem is! One second you're mean, frustrated, and hateful and now you're calling me a whore and trying to seduce me!'' Grell blushed,''but I won't have that!''

''You've caused me so much sexual frustration dear Grell, and I'm tired of you teasing me...'' William said moving to glower over Grell. ''No! stop touching me you fool!''

William says,''You wear see through clothes so I can stare at you, lick your tongue out at me because you want me to kiss you, you flirt with Sebastian because you're just as frustrated as I am...admit it.''

Grell looked away from him,''I only want Sebastian.''

''I don't care.'' William says parting Grell's legs,''After I get done with you you'll only want me!'' He leaned over the other and kissed him roughly Grell resisted, feeling himself hardening, he cursed himself for feeling so aroused.

''Admit it, I'm turning you on.'' William says smirking. Grell blushes and spreads his legs wider,''Good boy...'' William takes off Grell's dress and starts to pump his cock,''You have such a beautiful cock Grell...''

Grell had his eyes closed and his head turned away, he did not want to even look at the other man,''Look at me Grell.'' William said calmly, grell hardened even more and the other mans deep sensual voice taunting him, it felt so good, his skin was on fire, he had to stop himself from thrusting into the other's hand, it had been so long since someone had touched him this way and he missed it. He felt that his climax would be around the corner soon.

William's eyebrows rose,''Hmmm. Look at me Grell... Are you going to come?'' He pumped his hand a little faster,''Look at me when you come Grell or I won't let you.'' At that moment William stopped pumping.

Grell gasped and blushed wishing to feel William's hand again ''Please!'' Grell said looking at him. ''Good boy.' William then continued pumping faster. Grell still held in his moans not wanting William to feel cocky. ''I know you want to moan...'' William says smirking.

Grell still held it in feeling the pressure began to build,''Ah!'' He came in William's hand bucking up from the pleasure. William then licked Grell's seed off of his hand and then flipped him over, he rammed into Grell without warning. Grell screamed loudly pain was shooting all through his body.

''You've done this before, suck it up.'' William said coldly thrusting in him relentlessly. William grunted with each thrust savoring the pleasure. ''Y-You feel so good inside me...'' Grell whispered. ''That's what I know.'' William says and then slaps Grell's ass as hard as he can. Grell yelps trying to cover up his moan.

''I bet you'd moan for your precious Sebastian!'' William mocked thrusting deeper at the mention of the demon,''You'd do anything for Him but nothing for me!'' He said roughly pounding harder.

Grell couldn't contain his moaning anymore he felt another orgasm coming on, ''Come for me again whore!'' William shouted and just at hearing that from William caused Grell to release a second time. He'd never seen William behave this way but it turned him on.

''You'd do anything for that demon! You treat him like fuckin gold! You're mine!'' William yelled thrusting faster feeling his pleasure build and then finally he released deep inside of Grell. Grell whimpered as William pulled out and pushed him on the bed.

''That was so good...'' Grell whispered tired,''But don't you ever touch me like that again.''

''You're lying you want this again and again, your body aches for it!'' William said sneering.

''Sebastian...'' Grell only says looking away. ''You and that Demon! I wish you would just wake up!'' William shouted putting on his clothes. ''William just go.'' Grell said, he felt extremely fatigued in a such delicious way.

William left and slammed the door. Grell flopped over and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know what possessed me to write this...


End file.
